The present invention relates to a fin stabilized subammunition body having a target detection device and being ejectable in a target area from a spin stabilized artillery carrier projectile.
A prior art subammunition body of this type is customarily accommodated in an artillery shell which is fired by indirect ranging in a spin stabilized manner. As soon as the given target area is reached, the subammunition body is ejected in a known manner from the carrier shell, is braked and its spin is removed. After the subsequent unfolding of its stabilization fins and activation of an energy supply for a target detection device, an appropriate search head detects ground targets during the stabilized descending flight of the subammunition body and, if necessary, the subammunition body is aligned with the detected target.
In prior art subammunition bodies of this type, movable components, such as, for example, a gimbal mounted search head, a conventional gyro and conventional setting drives or rudder elements, are required for target detection and alignment of the subammunition body with the target. However, these movable components reduce, in an undesirable manner, the firing stability and thus the reliability of such subammunition bodies. Moreover, they involve highly complex designs and result in undesirable cost developments.